Count on My Love
by mad NUTZ
Summary: Sakura is hurt by a loved one but comfort by an enemy.... Sorry I suck at summaries....
1. The Break up

Count On My Love  
Chapter One: The Break up  
By Deity of Nothing  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
E-mail: deityofnothing@hotmail.com  
  
AN: This is the first fic I wrote by the pen name of asiantwilight. I decided  
that was a really conry name and changed it... this is posted on the S+S  
fanstation hosted by piggy ho ho. [http://protinium.com/ss/] March of  
2001.  
  
Sakura walked out of the school gates, with her head sunk down   
below her shoulders. Leaving behind her a trail of tears that soon   
disappeared in the heat of the sun. 'Why?' she thought. She couldn't believe   
what had happened to her that day. It was terrible and humiliating. Half way   
down the block she could hear Tomoyo's voice calling out her name.   
"Sakura?!" she yelled as she ran out of the gates. Sakura didn't pay attention   
to her, she just kept on walking. "Sakura!" she continued to yell after her.   
Tomoyo ran down to catch up to her. She placed her hand on her slow   
moving friend to make he stop and face her. Sakura turned around but didn't   
look up at her. She continued to let her tears fall from her pale face.  
  
"Sakura?..." Tomoyo said softly. She waited for something.   
Something to show she was alive. But noting happened. Tomoyo got worried   
and didn't know what to do. "It'll be okay." she finally said optimistically to   
her. Sakura stopped her crying and slowly lifted her head to look at her best   
friend. She couldn't believe what she said. 'It'll be alright.' she said to herself   
over and over. Sakura stared at her friend who looked so frightened. She   
knew how worried she was about her but, she just didn't seem to care.   
"Nothing...will be alright..." Sakura said to her. She turned back around and   
continued to walk where ever she was headed. "Sakura..!" Tomoyo said as   
she started to follow her friend. "Don't! I know you want to help..." Sakura   
stood still, not wanting to see the hurt in Tomoyo's eyes. "But right now I   
want to be alone..." Sakura said coldly. She continued to walk down the   
block. Tomoyo couldn't believe it. She didn't want her help. Something was   
strong with Sakura and she couldn't help her at all.  
  
Meiling and Li came out not too long after Sakura left. Meiling came   
out and walked towards Tomoyo who was still standing there looking at the   
direction she had walked. "Hey!" Meiling greeted her until she finally noticed   
how sad she looked. "What's the matter?" Meiling asked. "It's Sakura. She's   
upset about what happened to her." Meiling looked hurt also.  
  
Li walked over and stood next to Meiling. "How pathetic." he said   
coldly. Meiling and Tomoyo snapped their heads toward him. "Li, how you   
could you be so inconsiderate in a time like this?" Tomoyo asked. Her voice   
sounded so depressed and sad. Meiling looked at him fiercely. "Look Li,   
Sakura's really hurt and you're not helping to make her feel any better. And   
you know if you were hurt she would be there to help you feel better." Li   
stared back at her seeming not to care. He turned and started to walk down   
the block. "Girls!" he said annoyed as he continued to walk. Meiling and   
Tomoyo stood there staring at his back as the figure became smaller and   
smaller. "What do you think he's going to do?" Tomoyo asked concerned. "I   
don't know." Meiling replied. "But he better not screw up or else!"  
  
Li walked through the park. 'What am I doing here?' he asked   
himself while wondering through the park. 'Why should I care if some jerk   
dumped her or not? It's none of my business anyways.' He continued to   
wonder through the park looking for Sakura. Li stopped, he heard some girl   
crying. He looked over by the bench where she was sitting. It was Sakura   
sitting by herself. He walked over to where she was not knowing what to say   
to her.  
  
Sakura heard someone walking over to her. She quickly tried to   
wipe all the tears away from her face. She looked up thinking it was Tomoyo,   
Meiling, or one of her girl friends who had followed her to make her feel   
better. But when she saw who it was it surprised her. 'LI?!? What is HE doing   
here?' "I'm not in the mood for one of your COMMENTS today Li!"  
  
Li stopped at her reaction. 'Have I been so mean to her?' He   
thought about it and realized he has. All those times he called her pathetic or   
a wimp, had hurt her. "I actually ran out." he said. Sakura's mouth grinned   
over to one side. She thought his attempt to make her laugh was lame but   
thought full. "Could I...sit next to you?" he asked unsure of her answer.   
Sakura looked at him and sort of smiled. "Sure.." she said. Li sat a few inches   
away from her. He had no clue what to do. He wasn't the sensitive type. He   
glanced over to Sakura who was slouching, staring at the ground. Li noticed   
her fingers. They were playing with the ends of school uniform skirt. 'She's   
nervous?' he thought.  
  
"Sakura, I know I haven't been that great to you but...I juss don't   
want to see you sad." Sakura was surprised at what she had heard. So was   
Li. 'He cares about me? I always thought he hated me.' she thought. He was   
nervous beyond belief. "Believe it or not we're actually friends." Li said it as   
though it was unbelievable to him. Sakura looked and smiled at him. "Thank   
you." she finally said. He was surprised how calm she was now. A few   
minutes ago she was crying her eyes out but, now she seemed to be so   
relaxed.  
  
"Sakura you can tell me...if you want to...I mean I'm not forcing   
you or anything...."  
  
"Well..." she said cutting him off. Li was surprised. She was going to   
tell him?  
  
"If you want.."  
  
"I do... I mean we're FRIENDS right?" she said smiling at him.  
  
"..Yeah..."  
  
"It was a couple of weeks when it happened." She started to tell   
him. He seemed a little confused at the pace Sakura was talking.  
  
"So...," he began saying, "you're upset because some jerk dumped   
you?" Sakura looked at him. A little disappointed that he hadn't been paying   
attention to what she was saying.  
  
"Sure he's the most popular guy in school. It was amazing he had   
asked me out to the dance but, I really thought he cared about me. Then   
today, THREE days before the dance he dumps me! For what? A skinny,   
airhead, cheerleader! I really wanted to go. But it's not even about the   
dance. He humiliated me in front of half the school. I really THOUGHT he   
cared. I am so stupid!" Sakura looked back to her skirt and started to play   
with the ends again.  
  
"Don't say that! You're not THAT stupid." Li said sarcastically.  
  
"Gee, thanks..."  
  
"That's not what I meant. You're not stupid. You liked him, and you   
thought he liked you. It was his mistake to ever let you go...." Sakura turned   
and looked at him. "Do you really mean that?" Sakura's eyes suddenly   
became teary again. 'Oh man! I made her cry...' he panicked when he saw   
her face. "Sakura, I didn't mean to make you cry!..." Li didn't know what to   
do. "You know what? I'll help you out. If you really want to go to the dance   
I'll go with you!" 'What?!? What are you doing Li?' Mentally Li was kicking   
himself in the head. 'But look at her you made her cry again. This is the least   
you can do to make up for all the times you were a jerk to her.' Sakura was   
staring at him while tears came down her face.  
  
"Oh do you really mean that?" Li hesitantly nodded. Sakura jumped   
up and swung her arms around his neck. Li was shock, 'Why is she so   
happy?'. "That's is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" she   
whispered to him. Li was still confused but suddenly began to hug her back.   
"And I would love for you to take me to the dance!" she said as she pulled   
away wiping her tears away from her face. "It would be nice to go with one   
of my friends." she smiled at him. Li didn't know what to do. He couldn't help   
but smile back at her with those rare smiles of his.  
  
AN: What'd you think? 


	2. Realizations

Count On My Love  
Chapter Two: Realizations  
By Deity of Nothing  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
E-mail: deityofnothing@hotmail.com  
  
Sakura walked throught the hallway with a smile on her face. What a change   
considering how distraught she was the day before. People were whispering and   
pointing at her, as if she didn't notice. But she didn't care all she cared about in   
that moment was to see her friend for lunch. She turned on the next corner to   
where Tomoyo's locker should be. She was there still putting her books away in   
her locker. Sakura walked over to where she was standing. "Hey!" she said.   
Tomoyo turned and raised a brow. She was confused. "Hey.." Tomoyo said   
unsure what to think. Sakura just looked at her and smiled. "Am I missing   
something?" she asked as she closed her locker. "What do you mean?" as she   
continued to smile. She was disgustingly happy. Tomoyo began to walk to the   
cafeteria and Sakura followed. "Well... yesterday you couldn't stand me and   
now you're all jolly. What's that about?" Sakura didn't say anything. She lifted   
her shoulders and kept smiling. As if she was silently saying 'I don't know.'   
Tomoyo stopped as she thought through all the events the other day and   
finally came up with an answer.   
  
"I know!.." Tomoyo said knowingly.  
  
"What do you mean? I am just so happy today!"  
  
"Yeah okay and pigs can fly. That won't cut it." she said sarcastically.  
  
"I really don't know what you mean." Sakura said innocently.  
  
"Yesterday, Michael dumped you in front of half the school and you practically   
run out crying. Not wanting to talk to me. And Li leaves to say sorry or   
something..and you magically come to school like nothing happened. Explain."   
Tomoyo stood there crossing her arms. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Well I am SO over Michael and me and Li are friends." Sakura began to   
continue to walk to the cafeteria. Tomoyo stood there astinoshed.  
  
"All this happened in less than two hours, when I'M not there?" Tomoyo   
snapped out of her short vacation off to Tomoyo land and ran off to catch up   
Sakura. "You have to tell me everything!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran after her.  
  
Li was sitting underneath a tree somewhere on campus. Leaning on the tree his   
legs bended and his arms were placed ontop of his knees. He closed his eyes   
and couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. What Meiling had talked to him   
about when he came home.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
Meiling was sitting on the couch reading her Literature assignment. 'A Tale of   
Two Cities! This book is so boring...' she thought as she gave up and flipped   
through the pages. She threw the book across the room annoyed with its   
dullness. Li walked in and looked at her strangely. "What did the book do to you   
this time?" he asked sarcastically. Meiling gave him a fake smile and laugh. Li   
replied the same way. She looked over to the clock and saw it was 7:30 PM.   
"So where have we been?" Li closed the door behind him and took off his shoes.   
"None of you business.." he said as walked into his room.  
  
Meiling followed him into the hallway. "I was there! I know you went after   
Sakura. So WHAT happened?" she said devilishy. Li slammed the door infront of   
her. Meiling opened the door and found Li changing out of his uniform into his   
house clothes. "Do you mind?" he asked annoyed. "SOOORRRRYY." she said as   
she turned around. "Not like I've never seen you NAKED the whole time we've   
been living here." As Li finished dressing he sat on his bed. Meiling turned   
around and smiled at him.  
  
She walked over and sat on his bed, back to back with him. "So what   
happened?" Li didn't respond he just slid off her back and laid down. As he slid   
off Meiling fell back and was now laying on his stomach, perpendicular to him.   
"You know I'm not going to leave until you tell me..." He knew she wouldn't and   
moaned. It was hard for him to open up to Sakura, NOW he has to do the same   
with Meiling. It would mean he had to tell her he was there to comfort Sakura.   
That he was...soft? Ruining his whole "macho" type facade.  
  
"I...was so...I didn't know what to do...she was there...crying..." he stuttered.  
  
"Gee, nice sentence. Could you repeat that? My english is not as GOOD as   
YOURS." Meiling said sarcastically.  
  
"I felt so bad seeing Sakura so hurt over a dumb guy. I thought if she wanted   
to go that I would go with her." Meiling was a little shock.  
  
"You asked her to go to the Valentine's Day Dance?" she said giggling.  
  
"Shut up! It's not like that! We're going as friends." Meiling got up and stood   
kneeling on his bed next o him.  
  
"Oh please! The SEXUAL tension has been there all along. You're juss to dumb   
to notice." Meiling laughed as she pointed at Li. The taunting made Li get   
upset. "Li has a crush! Li has a crush!" she repeated over and over.  
  
"I don't like her that way. To come to think about I can hardly stand her!"  
  
"Yeah RIGHT! You're SO in love." she sighed as she said it.  
  
"Where do I go from liking to being in love with her?" Continuing to look at the   
ceiling of his disgustingly clean room.  
  
"Oh! So you do like her?" Immediately after what Meiling had said he realized his   
mistake. 'Liking to being in love? Did I actually say that?' he thought. Li   
mumbled something and threw a pillow at Meiling. She fell over the bed and hit   
the hard wood floor in his beedroom. "Oww!" she wailed. She got up from her   
previous position and got up massaging her back. Trying to remove the pain. "I   
get it..." she said as she started to walk towards the door. "You want to be   
ALONE..." She closed the door just in time to dodge the other pillow he had   
threw at her. "Dumb cousins..." he muttered.  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
Li's mind began to wonder off around the campus. Looking at all his fellow   
classmates. Some eating, some doing homeworl, some goofing off, and some   
"together". Li always thought public displays of affection were so disgusting.   
'How can they just do that with all these people here?' he thought staring at   
this one couple. They were all over each other. It amazed him how long they   
could go without breathing.  
  
Meiling walked over to where he was. "If only..." she said sighing. Li knew she   
was referring to the conversation they had last night. "Buzz off..." he said   
annoyed. Meiling sat down next to him. "Oh I am just teasing!" she lightly   
bumped her shoulder against his. "Whatever.." he shrugged. Just then Sakura   
and Tomoyo walked up to them. Tomoyo kept saying, "Why won't she tell me?"   
Li looked at both of them. "Hey guys!" Meiling said as she got up. "So how've   
you been?" Meiling asked winking at Sakura. "Why won't she tell me?!" Tomoyo   
cried out. Sakura, Li, and Meiling stared at her strangly. "Sorry..." Tomoyo said   
sweat dropping. "You mean Sakura hasn't told you the good news yet?" she   
asked. Tomoyo ignored everything else and devoted her full attention to   
Meiling. "You know!?!?" Meiling nodded. "Tell me, tell me, tell mee!" She wailed.   
"Whatever just calme down. Let's take a walk to leave these two ALONE..." Li   
could see how untrusting her gaze was at them. He knew what she meant and   
wasn't liking it. After Meiling and Tomoyo had left they were well...alone.  
  
Li got up and stared at her for a moment. Then began to walk. Sakura felt a   
little awkward but followed him anyways. "I juss wanted to...you know...say   
thank you!" Li felt a little uncomfortable around her all of a sudden. He stopped   
and she stopped also. "For what?" He knew for what but he was a little tongue   
tied. "You know for being there for me. Being a real...friend." she said softly.   
She smiled at him and Li just stood there, paralyzed. "Okay.." he finally got out   
from himself. "He did WHAT?!" Li and Sakura looked over and found Tomoyo   
going crazy. Sakura giggled a little.   
  
"Oh!.." she said looking back to Li. "Umm...I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You   
KNOW at the dance..." Sakura felt nervous...talking to Li? "Heh...Yeah..." He   
said scratching the back of his head. "Well..." Sakura smiled and quickly gave   
him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Li was surprised at her kiss. It sent tingles all through out his body. His heart   
began to pound faster and faster until the point he thought it was going to   
explode. As she backed away and smiled he never really noticed how beautiful   
she was. The way her bangs fell across her forehead, or the way her emerald   
eyes always sparkled. He stood there still, in awe at her perfect beauty. "Well   
see you around.." she said as she passed by him. He shuddered at the simple   
touch of her arm against his. He lifted his hand to where she had kissed and   
tried to remember the feel of her lips.  
  
Tomoyo went up to her friend. "How come you didn't tell me? And why did you   
kiss him? I saw that!" Sakura got lost in her friend's words. "What? And that   
was a friendly kissed." Tomoyo looked at her skeptically. "Did you see how HE   
looked when YOU left?" Sakura began to shake his head. "He would never think   
of me that way. So STOP trying to put things in my head!" Sakura walked up a   
flight of stairs to go to her locker. Tomoyo followed her. "That besides being   
incredibly cute, he's smart and a whole other stuff!" Sakura was a little   
comfused. Sure he was smart, and could do everything she can. But she never   
really heard her friends or other girls think he was cute. "Whatever.." she said   
as she took out some books and dropped it in her book bag. "You can't possibly   
tell me you have no romantic feelings for him what so ever.." "I have to get to   
class..." Sakura said as she closed her locker and walked to her class. "See,   
you're just avoiding the subject!" she yelled.  
  
Sakura had walked into her Geometry class and tooke her seat in the second   
row from the last. Li sat behind her and was already there. She smiled at him as   
she sat in her seat. Li was a little nervous. Not knowing how to act around her   
now. But he managed to dismiss his newfound feelings for her as "friendly"   
feelings. Within minutes in the class Sakura's mind began to wonder off.   
Thinking about her friends, or what she would do when she got home. She   
suddenly began to wander about her new friend, Li. 'I wonder what he's   
thinking about..' she thought. Sakura began to doze off to somewhere else.  
  
She found herself in a garden full of flowers. Sakura looked around and she was   
wearing a pink dress. One that hugged her in all the right places. She walked   
over to the bench that was under a cherry blossom tree. She sat down and felt   
the breeze flow across her skin. How amazing it felt against her skin. Just then   
a young man in a black tuxedo came out of the shadows. 'He looks so   
handsome!' she thought. He came up to her, it was Li! Her heart began to race   
as she looked into his eyes. His dark brown hair was the same but somehow   
different. His develish grin made her giggle a little.  
  
He sat down next to her. But he was so close. His touch made her warm all   
over. She continued to gaze into his deep drown eyes. She couldn't help but   
drown in it's intensity. 'His lips..oh his lips.' she thought. They seemed so   
inviting. How soft and sweet it looked. Sakura moved closer to him as she felt   
his arm embrace her. She felt so safe and relaxed. There now close enough to   
touch. She exhaled slowly as they began to move closer and closer. She   
slightly parted her lips for the anticipated kiss when suddenly...  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto!" Sakura jumped up and saw her Geometry teacher. She was so   
close to her face Sakura could see her moustache. "Sorry to keep you up but,   
this is a place of learning. Not time for you to sleep. Sakura trying not in hale   
the teacher's foul breath she nodded. As she left and continued her lessons   
Sakura exhaled. "Are you alright?" she heard Li whisper in her ear. The warm   
breeze against her made her hold her breath. She slightly blushed. "Yeah...I'm   
fine.." she stuttered. For the rest of the class Sakura couldn't stop thinking   
about him and the'r ALMOST kiss.  



	3. Doubt

Count On My Love  
Chapter 3: Doubt  
By Deity of Nothing  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
E-mail: deityofnothing@hotmail.com  
  
Sakura waited impatiently as she stared at the mirror before her. She was   
ready to go to the dance but incredibly nervous to be around Li. He's been   
on her mind ever since yesterday in class. 'What is wrong with you ?' she   
asked herself staring right into the mirror. 'You never thought about a guy   
you liked this much before. Why should HE be any different? So what if he's   
smart, rude, honest, and incredibly cute? What does that have to do with   
anything?' all the while she was biting her lower lip. 'Should I tell him tonight?   
Should I even tell him at all?' Her heart beating fast and faster. 'How could he   
not know? I mean I've been ditzier than ever around him today. But then he   
wouldn't REALLY notice if he doesn't like me.'  
  
Sakura began to twist a napkin to release some stress. "This, bites." Sakura   
stood up and paced back and forth. Her pink gown reached the floor. Nothing   
fancy, just a simple strapless gown made out of silk. Her hair was up as her   
bangs were spread across her forehead as usual, but curls to the side of her   
face. She sat down but this time on her bed. She growled then exhaled   
afterwards. "Clear your mind Sakura!" she said to herself. 'Just relax. You're   
just overanalyzing everything and causing stress for yourself.' she thought,   
trying to calm herself down. "You're telling him tonight, no matter what!"  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang. A shock of fear had spread through out her   
whole body. Her time calming herself down was in vain as she returned   
becoming a nervous wreck. "Sakura, the brat is here!" Touya yelled. Just him   
saying he was here got her more nervous. She stood in front of her door as   
she closed her eyes and inhaled. 'Just remember to be calm!' she thought as   
she exhaled. Of course that didn't work. Her heart continued to pound   
unusually fast. "This REALLY bites!" she said as she opened her bedroom   
door.  
  
"You're such a brat! What was she thinking when said yes to go with you?"   
Touya glared at him. "She was probably thinking one more night at home with   
you would drive her insane." Li replied. Touya was about to choke him when   
he suddenly heard Sakura *ahem*. Li stared at her and remembered when   
she had kissed him lightly on his cheek. He could still remember how fast his   
heart went and the warmth he felt all over. It was like, it was like how he   
was feeling at that moment. Touya saw how he looked at her and didn't like   
it.  
  
"Hey, kid just remember I know where you live if anything happens to my   
Sakura!" *Hey stupid!*.. Sakura looked at Touya. Li slightly blushed as he   
gave the box with the corsage in it. His hand shaking a bit. Sakura smiled as   
she took it and slipped her arm around his as they walked out the door. 'Hey   
this isn't as bad as I thought it would be!' she thought to herself. She held   
her head high more confident than ever.  
  
Touya stood there crossing his arms and eyeing the little jerk who had his   
dirty arm around HIS Sakura. Yukito popped his head out of the kitchen.   
"They leave yet?" he whispered towards Touya. "Oh yeah!" Sakura yelled   
turning back around to Touya. "Tell Yukito not to worry about me either!" she   
  
smiled as she walked into the limo. Touya's eyes widened as he blushed all   
over. Yukito stepped out scratching the back of his head. "Heh. I guess we   
can't fool her." he smiled. Touya continued to watch them drive off until he   
couldn't see them anymore.  
  
"Err... dumb brat better not do anything!" making a fist and punching his   
other hand. "What are you so worried about?" Yukito asked. "Li's not going to   
do anything." Touya shot back a look. "You know what guys HIS age expect   
girls to do! I'm a guy! I know what he's thinking." his finger tapping the   
temple of his head repeatedly. "If you know what he's thinking, then   
technically she's going out with you but not. I guess...??" scratching his   
head. "So you have nothing to worry about!" "But, he's... and they're going   
to be...and stuff!" Yukito had got him with the whole Li being like him. He   
hated it that he was right. Why does he always have to be right? He sighed   
as he sat back onto the couch. "You're right. Besides if anything does   
happen I know she can kick his butt!"  
  
Sakura sat still in the limo. Li had taken the seat opposite from her, so it was   
impossible to have any physical contact with her. He loosened his collar to   
let some air go inside his shirt. Sakura occasionally glanced up at him for   
awhile, just to see what he was doing. The tension grew more and more   
between them as they both remained silent. She was going to go insane if   
they say something. Anything to make things less comfortable then they   
already are. Li sighed as he stared out the window. Sakura bit her lower lip   
trying to gather up all her courage to say ANYTHING to him.  
  
"So what happened to, umm, Tomoyo and Meiling?" Li quickly looked over as   
soon as he heard her voice. Li was nervous also. The sweat building up in his   
hands as he casually wiped it against the seat. "Oh, Tomoyo had to leave to   
help out with the decorations and Meiling wasn't really up to going." "Oh." she   
replied. It became quiet again. 'Just do it Sakura! Don't let it become quiet   
again or you'll literally kill yourself.' she thought. Sakura inhaled, gripping   
herself tightly as she exhaled. She moved closer to Li while he stared out the   
window again.  
  
"Li.." He looked over but blushed when he realized she was sitting next to   
him. His heart beat increased as she moved in to lean on him. "Sakura?.." he   
asked. His tone squeaked. "*Ahem* Uhh Sakura... you're umm really close."   
She looked down as she moved away a little from him. 'Hey stupid! Why did   
you have to go and do that for?!?' he yelled at himself. 'She was right there!   
It was perfect. You could've leaned over a little more and you would've   
kissed her! And she smelled REALLY good too...' His eyes widened a little,   
embarrassed of what he was thinking.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you again. For taking me to this dumb dance when I   
know you really don't want to." Her voice sounded sad and depressed as she   
looked down. 'You're SO stupid to even think he would ever like you back.'   
She felt his hand touch hers. She looked up and saw him look at her in a way   
she had never seen him look at her before. The street lights reflected off his   
face, making his eyes shine a bit. He smiled a little as he stared back at her.   
"You don't have to thank me. I - I wanted to go, really. I'm just nervous   
that's all." "You mean it?" she asked as she smiled. "Of course." "Oh Li!" she   
squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Li hugged back as he   
blushed.  
  
::Sniff::sniff:: "That was, THAT was so touching!" Li and Sakura looked at   
the font. They could see from the rear view mirror the driver was crying. He   
stopped as he turned back to look at them. "The two of you are the best   
kids I ever drove. You guys, I hope you have a wonderful time at the dance!"   
he cried. They both looked at each other and got out of the limo as SOON AS   
POSSIBLE! "Thanks, I guess!" Sakura said as she closed her door. Li looked at   
her and gave that 'what a weirdo!' look. She giggled as she took his hand and   
walked into ballroom.  
  
  
Author's Comments:  
  
Sorry this one took so long and that it you know sucks! But I had sort of a   
writer's block. And I just wrote this to get it over with. Promise the next one   
will be better! Bye! 


	4. Love's First Goal!

COUNT ON MY LOVE  
  
Chapter 4, Part A: Love's First Goal!  
  
By: ME!! (stupid!)  
  
e-mail: bittersweetpecannuts@hotmail.com  
  
AN: This chapter is long overdue. But what can you do when   
  
you have writer's block (that lasted about two years)? Anyway,   
  
excuse the grammar and crap because I don't do rough drafts, I   
  
just write. So if you don't like it, well, I can't do nothing 'bout   
  
that.   
  
We entered the ballroom and I still couldn't believe I was with   
  
Sakura! Sakura, my worst enemy turned out to be someone I   
  
cared for. But it was still somewhat strange and awkward, this   
  
feeling I have when I see her.   
  
That day when I saw her in the park I saw a side of her I had   
  
never seen before. I mean I've seen her cry lots of times in   
  
school over breaking the point on her pencil or something stupid   
  
like that. But that day, she seemed so sad. She wasn't her   
  
usual happy self. Until now I realized I hated that guy because   
  
he made her cry.  
  
And now here I am with her. At first I thought I offered to go   
  
because I felt bad for making her cry more but now I think I   
  
wanted to go. Some hidden part of me always knew I felt   
  
something different with her. I wouldn't know if I liked her not   
  
because I simply never felt that way about a girl before. This   
  
feeling was foreign to me and it mad me scared a little bit. I   
  
could still feel her lips touch my cheek...  
  
All of a sudden I could feel her tug my arm and I looked down to   
  
her large green eyes. They were so innocent and endearing, it   
  
kind of took me by surprise.  
  
"Is there anything wrong? You seemed kind of spaced out!" She   
  
grinned at me and made my heart skip a beat.  
  
"Nothing, really. I was just thinking how odd it is to be here   
  
with you now, Sakura-chan." All of sudden I saw her eyebrows   
  
tweak up a little bit and her eyes widened. She lowered her   
  
face away as faint pink stained her cheeks. 'Is she blushing?' I   
  
thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? What I meant by that   
  
was...."  
  
"Nothing... Syoa-chan..."  
  
Aaaahh!! Did she just say Syoa-chan? Suddenly I blushed and   
  
realized why she had just a moment ago. But could that mean   
  
she feels the same way about me now? Half of me hoped she   
  
did and my other half was too scared to find out. Baka! When   
  
did I become such a woss? What happened to being fearless   
  
and all that crap? I guess it all got tossed out into the trash   
  
when I realized just how beautiful she was. I was never afraid,   
  
even when I faced death. But now I'm scared out of my wits.  
  
Sakura spotted Tomoyo and a couple of her friends by a table   
  
and dragged me along.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomyo greeted. "You look fabulous in that dress,   
  
like I knew you would!" She quickly glanced over to me and   
  
gave me this devilish kind of smile. She walked over to us and   
  
lightly grabbed Sakura by that arm. "Walk with me, talk with me   
  
Sakura. You don't mind if I take her away from you for a   
  
moment do you Li?" I shook my head and off they went. To the   
  
Ladies' room was my best guess. "Bring her in a jiffy!" And just   
  
like that they were gone. And I was left standing there with her   
  
friends.  
  
Tomoyo dragged me off to a Janitor's closet! It was dingy and   
  
smelled of chemicals. She looked down both ends of the halls.   
  
When she found it was empty she quickly closed the door   
  
behind us.  
  
"So...," she began. I blinked at her and was confused.  
  
"So what? And why did you drag us into some stinky Janitor's   
  
closet?"  
  
"So we could have some privacy, so you know... we could talk."  
  
"About what?! What was so important that we HAD to sneak off   
  
here?"  
  
"You AND Li!" I blushed at the sound of us together. Li and I?   
  
Together? It didn't sound so bad! I mean he looked so   
  
handsome wearing that suit. He didn't wear a tie though and he   
  
left the very first button loose! Exposing a teeny bit of his   
  
chest! He looked so cute.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" I tried my best to sound   
  
incredulous. But to my knowledge I am a VERY bad actress. My   
  
hand pushed a curl behind my hair and in that moment I felt   
  
how hot my face was.  
  
"Yeah, okay! You can't fool me! You and Li!" Tomoyo squeeled   
  
and uncharacteristically behaved like a girl. "This is so great!   
  
You looked so cute with each other! And who knew Li could   
  
look so hot with that unbuttoned thing he has going on!!" I felt   
  
the blood shot up to my face at thought of his chest! I   
  
shouldn't be thinking along those lines, but I couldn't help it.  
  
"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" I crossed my arms   
  
and turned away from her. I was trying to regain some of my   
  
diginity back. Having your best friend find out who your crush   
  
was in a stinky old Janitor's closet wasn't something a girl would   
  
want.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Sakura! Cheer up! You guys are THE ultimate   
  
couple! You, the cute girl every guy wants! Li is the guy every   
  
girl wants but coincidentally you were rivals but now you're in   
  
love! So kawaii!!"  
  
I finally turned around and accepted defeat. So what if I liked Li   
  
like that? And so what if I DID think about him along those   
  
lines? So what...  
  
"Tomoyo, don't tell him okay? I don't want him to find out."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't! I'm your friend, I'm just a little   
  
disappointed that you didn't tell me first."  
  
"How could I? I just realized it not so long ago. And to tell you   
  
the truth I was scared..."  
  
"Why? You 've liked guys before! Sometimes you even made the   
  
first move."   
  
"It's juat that, I never felt this way about anyone before   
  
Tomyo! Not this quickly anyway... it's all so sudden but exciting   
  
you know? I didn't realize how good of a person he was until   
  
that day when he dumped me." I began to grin. "How ironic!   
  
Someone had to dump me and humiliate me in front of the   
  
whole school just so I could meet a guy ten times better."  
  
"Yeah, life has a cruel sense of humor."  
  
I looked at her then hugged her. I was so happy I had someone   
  
like her in my life. A friend I could confide all my feelings to. She   
  
didn't even ask me to apologize to her for the way I was acting   
  
a couple of days ago. She's understanding like that. I love her   
  
so much.  
  
"So," Tomoyo began, "Let's get back to the party! Don't want   
  
to keep Romeo waiting now do we?"  
  
"Nope!" I said. Smiling the biggest smile ever possible. This time   
  
I didn't lie to myself about Li. I liked Li more than just a friend.   
  
Someone I could share my very FIRST kiss. Yes, even though   
  
I've been out with other guys I never had the courage to kiss   
  
them. But this time I was sure! He's the one I wanted to   
  
experience it with. And so, as we left the closet I promised   
  
myself by the end of this night we would kiss. I don't care what   
  
it takes to achieve my goal!  
  
AN: I know it's short but I gotz some homework to do... R&R   
  
bye! 


End file.
